The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical dual clutch transmission is paired with a dual mass flywheel to filter a wider range of vibrations from the engine. Currently, the dual mass flywheel is fastened to the crankshaft of the engine prior to the transmission, and therefore the dual clutch module, is assembled to the bellhouse of the engine. Accordingly, the dual clutch module is drivingly connected to the dual mass flywheel via a connection other than fasteners or the like. This necessitates a larger overall packaging envelope with some potential for loss performance.
While current connections between a dual mass flywheel and a dual clutch module achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved connection configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of packaging efficiency, ease of assembly, and robustness is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dual clutch module and dual mass flywheel connection having improved packaging while providing manufacturing flexibility and robustness.